


Uncle's touch

by BigBoyGamer



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Age Difference, Fanart, Incest, M/M, Underage - Freeform, Vanilla, the rating applies to the picture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25699945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBoyGamer/pseuds/BigBoyGamer
Summary: Happens after saving Jackson in [Act II, Mission 1], Yolanda can only take Jackson tomorrow so Aiden has to bring him to his motel in the mean time to protect him. Also the mission takes place at 7 p.m (unlike in the game in which it happens mid day). Also they’re watching the first The Hobbit movie.Edit : Added a drawing I made for the fanfiction
Relationships: Aiden Pearce/Jackson Pearce
Kudos: 6





	Uncle's touch

As soon as I got in the train, it went off, and when it stopped, my uncle got in, directly heading towards me. He’s asking me stuff but words won’t come, I don’t want them to come out. Right now he’s calling someone, doesn’t look like the person is taking the call, I’m going to try something..  
I breathe and show him what I prepared.  
“Men at the house said this ?” I just nod  
“ ‘s good jacks, ‘s good.”  
I put my head on his shoulder, I just want to go back home, with mom, and with Lena…

. . .

Uncle gently wakes me up.  
“You’ll stay with me until tomorrow, ‘kay Jacks ?” I nod.  
We get out of the train station. He calls someone then suddenly take my hand and change directions. We slowly get to a car, I never saw him drive it. I look at him with a face of confusion.  
“Not the best car, but it’s enough.”  
The problem when you don’t use words is that it’s hard to make yourself understood. Where did he get it ? He’s not super rich so having two cars would be too much for him, right ? Anyway, we’re driving now.He won’t stop moving his right leg, is he stressed ? He always acts cool and confident, that’s new.  
He parked in some old motel, that’s where he lives ? I thought he had a house ?  
“Don’t connect to the wifi Jacks, that’s the only I ask you alright ?” I nod and we get out of the car. He doesn’t even lock the car and take my hand, we head to the stairs then towards a room with its windows covered.

“Not the best room but it’s got a bed. Covered with stuff but don’t worry too much about it. Also don’t touch my stuff please, and don’t look at the wall.”  
Quite hard not to look at it, what is this ? Who are these people ? Is he going after them? My uncle’s so strange..  
I sit down on the bed and set my tablet next to me. While he looks at his phone, as always.  
“I’ll call for a pizza, you can go take a shower in the mean time. I don’t have any spare clothes for you of course but I’m sure you won’t mind too much, right ?” I shrug and look at him.  
“...Sure we can have an extra large but you better eat everything.”  
I smile, _this_ is how I remember my uncle. I head to the bathroom and lock the door.  
The bathroom is… Dirty. I can’t even see myself in the mirror. The floor is falling apart, bathtub and toilet have this weird color. Motel bathroom.

 _*bang bang*_  
He’s doing some ruckus, like moving stuff.  
I get down to business and undress. When my mom.. When the men came, she told me to run for my life, she was.. pleading for them to leave me alone.. One man tried to grab me but my mom pushed and I ran as fast as I could. I actually fell and now I have those nasty bruises on my right elbow and both of my knees. I lightly touch it, even with just the very tip of my fingers on it, it hurts really bad. I doubt my uncle has ice packs lying around, although with all the garbage he has, an ice pack wouldn’t be too much of a stretch, I’ll just deal with it. I get in the bathtub and open the faucet.  
“Woah !!” the water is ice co-  
“JACKSON ARE YOU ALRIGHT ?!” _*BANG BANG BANG*_ “OPEN THE DOOR”  
I’m not getting attacked geez, isn’t this supposed to be a safe space ? In any case, remaining silent won’t help me and certainly not him.  
“The… The water’s cold…”  
“Jesus you scared the hell- the heck out of me.”  
So did you. I guess I have to wait a bit for the water get warm. Let’s see what we have at disposition.. Two.. Bottles.. One for shampoo, the other is body wash. It’s not like I used lots of products at home, but if my mom says it’s bad to wash your face with body wash, there must be a reason.  
Looking at these won’t get me anywhere, and the water’s hot. A little too hot, I’ll turn the other faucet on and wash myself.  
The bottle of shampoo is almost empty, same goes for the body-wash. I’ll add some water to get every last drop that are in them. Actually, now that I think about it, I shouldn’t use too much and keep for my uncle. They don’t have specific sent, they just smell like typical men products.  
I quickly wash and dry myself, wouldn’t want to scare the man again.  
I put on my t-shirt and my boxers, fold the rest of my clothes and get out of the bathroom.

He has moved the projector on the bed, it’s pointing towards the wall next to it. He also took off his coat and hat, he’s just wearing a black t-shirt and boxers.  
“I thought we should watch a movie, how about The Hobbit ?”  
I nod.  
“Also pizza’s here Jacks, hurry up and eat it before it’s cold.”  
I nod again.  
“You’re not using your voice anymore ?” He’s looking at me with that expression again.. He widens his eyes a bit and tilts his head.Lena and I are the only to get that face.  
I just look to the side, get on the bed and take a slice of pizza.  
“Take your time. Hopefully next time I hear you it’s not because of cold water.”  
I hit his sides with my elbow.  
“Ouch.. Okay okay, I’m just pulling your leg kiddo.” He ruffles my hair and takes a slice too.  
He presses the spacebar of one his many laptops and the movie starts.

. . .

I yawn.  
“It’s getting late isn’t it ? What time is it.. 11:23 already ? Let’s go to bed, you must be pretty tired after all of this.”  
I get under the covers.  
“Also there’s some pizza left, guess we’ll have that for tomorrow’s breakfast.”  
I nod and slowly close my eyes.  
I can feel his voice softening. “Goodnight Jacks.” He gently pets my head.  
_*criiiick*_ He’s getting out of bed.  
_*thump* *thump *thump *thump*_ Walking to the other side of the room.  
_*thump* *thump *thump *thump*_ Now he’s coming back.  
_*click*_ Turned off the lights, finally, my eyes were starting to sting.  
_*ruffle* *ruffle*_ He’s getting under the covers too now. I can feel the sigh that was pushed out from his lungs. His breath smells like pizza, that thought makes me softly giggle.

“Now now, this isn’t a sleepover, don’t stay awake for too long and decide to go to sleep at 5 a.m.” Actually, this is usually what would happen when I’d sleep at my friend’s house. I guess he also used to do that when he was a kid.

…  
Cold. We’re in autumn so it’s not like it’s freezing but I still have goosebumps.I slowly open my eyes. He’s on his phone again.  
“Oh sorry, is it too bright ?” I shake my head and get closer to him, he puts one of his hand on my back and gently caress it.  
“Don’t worry I’ll find her, tomorrow you’ll go with Yolanda, you can’t stay with me. But don’t tell her anything about what’s happening to your mom, she wouldn’t understand, ‘kay ?”  
I nod. My eyes are getting wet and my throat is tight, I can feel my bottom lip twitch a bit.  
“It’s okay to cry, cry as much as you need Jacks.” I quickly get my head into his chest and let out a silent scream, tears won’t stop coming out of my eyes. I’m so scared for mom.  
“Shh, shh, ’s alright Jackson.” He keeps petting my back lovingly, he turns off his phone, put it under his pillow and let his other hand rest on my head. I calm down and close my eyes and mouth. He gets me closer to him. His entire body is touching me. I can feel his strong legs next to mine, how their muscles are so defined. It’s overwhelming, it’s making my legs shiver a bit.  
“You good ?” I slowly nod, my head is still very close to his chest. I can feel myself get warm, I can hear his heart beat faster, I put my hand on it.  
“..Yeah ? What is it ?”  
I slip my hand under his t-shirt, his chiseled abs feel like iron covered in skin, I make my way up to his pecs. Two hard, soft and flat dough balls. They quickly rise up, he just gasped and took my hand away from him.  
“J-Jackson ! I don’t know what you’re trying to do, but stop..”

I sit on his lap, take his face in my hands and just look at him.  
I can’t tell if his eyes are filled with disgust or if he’s just waiting for the next move.  
I press my lips against his. He’s not responding or even moving, I decide to draw back and look at him again.  
“Doing anything would mean I’m the most disgusting guy on this planet. Even talking would make me filthy. Do this on your own.” Really ? Guess I’ll do like he said then. I kiss him again, his eyes, although we’re in the dark, are still looking at me so I put my hand on them, trying my best to hide his field of view. He chuckles  
“Heh, you can just ask me Jacks.” He sits on the bed whilst keeping me on his lap, he turns on the lamp on the nightstand and closes his eyes.  
“I’ll stay blind while you will be able to see everything.” I take this as an invitation then, don’t mind me. I tug on t-shirt as a sign for him to take it off. He does and let it fall to the floor. I take my time and contemplate his naked torso, I take a breath and kiss his left pec and fondle his abs. He gasps but quickly regain his composure, not enough of a reaction for me.. I kiss different places : his neck, his collarbone, his jaw, even his nipples but he doesn’t seem receptive to this at all so I kiss his mouth again, he jolts from that, not a bigger reaction but I guess I’ll do with that.  
Can I be honest ? I don’t even know what I’m doing with my mouth. I try to imagine how I look like right now : probably like a fish underwater. You know, when they open and close their mouth ?  
“Pffft..!”  
“What is it ?” Whoops, seems like my thoughts came out of my mouth. Let’s try something else.  
I hop off the bed, while keeping an eye on my uncle, I look for the pizza we had earlier. I take a pepperoni and get back on his lap. I put it in my mouth and carefully open his mouth. I get closer to him and kiss him with the pepperoni between our mouth. I can feel him trying to eat it, I elevate myself with my knees so that I’m higher than him, open mouth at its max and shove the pepperoni completely in his mouth with my tongue. This makes him twitch his eyebrows and gag a little. I put my hand on his throat and slide down with my fingers, he quickly understands and swallow the food. Unfortunately, since I didn’t leave him space or time to chew it, it kinda got caught in his throat or something so he quickly hides his mouth in his elbow and cough in it.  
I move his elbow away and he faces me, with his eyes still closed of course.  
There’s no turning back now.

I hop off again and quickly undress, I go next to the bed and tug his boxers this time. He lets out a sigh and take them off. I put my hand on his leg, I can feel a shiver going through the entirety of his body, I exhale a puff of air I didn’t realize I was holding and get on his lap one more time.

While doing so, my penis accidentally dragged against his leg, I let out a moan and curl up in embarrassment. He places his hand on my back.  
“It’s fine don’t worry kiddo.” This is enough for me to regain my courage.  
My penis is erected, unlike his. Well, time to do it. I lightly graze the shaft, he makes a sharp inhale, this is the only solution for me to get a reaction, touch him there. I take it in my hand, he jolt and turns his head to the side. I can feel it getting hard and growing in his. I experiment on it a bit : I keep it still in the palm of my hand and with my other, I touch, rub here and there.  
“Hhhhhhaaaa…” He’s liking it, and so am I, his chest is rising and falling faster now, there’s some wetness coming out from the slit, I slide my thumb over it which makes him hump in my hand and moan quietly. I know where this is going. I doing it again, and again, and again, he looks like he’s losing his mind. His eyebrows are furrowed in concentration, he’s still humping in my hand. God, this is something, I can’t just look at him, I get closer to him and put my penis right next to his.  
“Gah !” This makes him jump.  
“Mmmh..” I moan to tell him not to worry, I rub the both of us now. He puts his hand behind my head and kiss me.

What about _“not anything because that would make him the most disgusting guy on this planet”_ ? Oh whatever, this is the only time this is gonna happen.  
I kiss him back, even lick his lips, he licks them back and even force his tongue inside my mouth, this makes let out a moan that got caught up in my throat.  
“Sorry Jacks.” He removes my hand from the both of us and moves up and down quickly. “Aaah !” This makes me moan again, I throw my head back from the pleasure, he places his other in the middle of my back, letting me completely go backwards while still being seated on his lap. I don’t know what to do my hands, I just slide them on my body, especially on my bottom half, this feels so good.  
“Hhha.. Hn !” His movements are starting to get faster and faster, I hump into his hand like he did, I regain a bit of composure and bump my forehead against his, I just want to see him up close, I touch his eyes and he opens them. We’re panting into each other faces, I kiss him again, shove my tongue into his mouth and savour everything.  
“Mmmh..” I can feel something building up in my stomach, it’s trying to make its way out.  
He suddenly stops.  
“Gaaah..?”  
“H-hang on.. Lemme try something..” He lays me down on my back and shuffles in the nightstand drawer, he takes out a tube of something, pour some of the content on his penis and 3 fingers.

“Now, if the pain is really unbearable, tell me to stop okay ?” I nod.  
He spreads my legs and insert his index in.. Well.. _There_. I can’t help myself but make a face of discomfort.  
“I’m sorry, you can get used to this can you now ?” I grab his wrist and push to make his finger go deeper, it hurts but he seems reassured so whatever, the pain will go away, I hope. He moves his finger back and forth slowly, it feels so weird to have something inside of you rubbing your insides.. I try to concentrate on Aiden’s body to relax, the way his arm moves in sync with his hand, the way his other hand is gently rubbing my leg to cheer me on. Eventually his finger can move in and out without resistance, the movement is completely slick. He then adds another finger, the pain is back again but I try my best to relax to make all of this faster.  
“I’m gonna do something else when you’re good with three fingers okay ?” I nod.  
Same thing, back and forth, slowly, I can feel some liquid slipping down my butt, it feels slippery between my cheeks. He spreads his fingers and join them together, kinda like scissors, it’s more painful that way but it’s definitely going away faster.  
Then came the third and last finger. I’m starting to lose patience and I move a bit to show him how I feel.  
“Don’t worry, it’s almost ready.” He spreads them like before. He rubs his penis a little bit, it’s shiny from that liquid, he then touches my penis, his hand is very warm and slick, it seems like he’s coating my penis.  
After a moment, it doesn’t feel like my butthole is being stretched, I guess Aiden can feel it too because he removes all of his fingers and places himself at the entrance, a whole shiver goes through my body, he presses and the head goes in, then the shaft, then the entire thing is in.  
God this feels so weird, I’m full, it’s so big, it’s painful but the pain will go away like it did with the fingers.  
“Hhhhaaaa… You feel amazing Jackson.” He bends over and kisses my forehead. I lift my head and kiss his lips, he takes the bait and kisses back, our tongues mingle together. He finally decides to move, very slowly and carefully out, then goes back in.  
“Mmmh gaahh !” I moan loudly from this, his penis is rubbing my insides and feels so good, it almost tickles. I put my hand on my tummy, I can feel it move from there, he caresses my legs, my torso, every part of my body he has access to. He’s starting to pick up the pace, going faster but not rougher, he’s still very gentle with me, which I appreciate. I can’t keep my mouth on his, too much is going on, I need more air, I turn my head and shut my eyes, though, I can feel myself smiling from all this pleasure happening.  
The feeling is back, the feeling that was building up in my stomach. I touch myself a bit, trying to get it out, Aiden grabs it and rubs it furiously.  
“Aaaahn !!” I moan again, this feels just so good, getting pleasured from both my butt and my penis, this is becoming, for him too, his movements are now frenetic. He rubs me one last time and there it is, the release, I cry out loud while white stuff comes out of me, my whole body is twitching from the shockwave.  
My uncle doesn’t take too long to come like I did :  
“Aaargh !” He too comes with a scream, white stuff is filling my butt and even coming out of it because there’s so much. He stays inside for a bit then pulls out, it feels weird, almost like there’s something missing, I feel the stuff leaking out me.  
Aiden kisses me on the lips and then on the tip of my penis.  
“Hmmm..”  
_*criiiiick*_ He gets out the bed and comes back with tissues. He presses my tummy.  
“Push a little bit.” I do and more stuff comes out, he wipes it all until there’s no more leakage.  
He tucks the both of us and I slowly close my eyes.

Tomorrow morning, I’ll go to that lady’s house and until my mom comes back, I’ll have to stay there.  
This night was probably the last one I would ever feel my uncle’s touch.

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT IN ANY SHAPE OR FORM CONDONE INCEST AND PEDOPHILIA, THIS IS MERELY A WORK OF FICTION.  
> Trivial stuff you can skip :  
> -If you see any typos, I'd be nice to point em out please  
> -Feel free to say how the fanfic was  
> -It's very out of character for Aiden to fuck his godforsaken nephew but I felt that if the sex was non-penetrative (if he was fucking his thighs for example) that wouldn't change the fact that he's, well, fucking his underage nephew  
> -Message for any french readers : vous pouvez me demander de traduire la fanfic si vous le souhaitez, cela ne changera pas grand chose car si vous lisez ce message en premier lieu, c'est que vous savez lire en anglais mais perso je pense que ça fait toujours plaisir de lire dans sa langue maternelle


End file.
